True Revelation Daltisk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 41037 |no = 1745 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 47, 50, 53, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98 |normal_distribute = 15, 7, 4, 20, 9, 6, 9, 6, 9, 6, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140 |bb_distribute = 15, 6, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 16, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149 |sbb_distribute = 12, 6, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 12, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116, 119, 122, 125, 128, 131, 134, 137, 140, 143, 146, 149, 152, 155 |ubb_distribute = 10, 6, 3, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 12, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 2, 3, 1, 2, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = According to legend, not only did Daltisk have the ability to reach other worlds, but also the power to merge all worlds into one. Had she ever used this particular ability, she would have created a series of unified worlds in which humanity could have continued progressing. She would then no longer be a mere observer, but would have become these new worlds' one and only god with full control over every single living thing. |summon = I may be the one who chooses whether you prosper or whither away, but you needn't fear me. Even if you did, it would do you no good. |fusion = This new influx of power is quite pleasant! I am sure you have your own ideas about me, but I shall receive it gladly nonetheless. |evolution = The source of my power...are the ups and downs of the circle of life. Hence, I should be the one to control them. I'll try not to be too strict. |hp_base = 6814 |atk_base = 2851 |def_base = 2820 |rec_base = 2507 |hp_lord = 8824 |atk_lord = 3532 |def_lord = 3525 |rec_lord = 3119 |hp_anima = 9941 |rec_anima = 2821 |atk_breaker = 3830 |def_breaker = 3227 |def_guardian = 3823 |rec_guardian = 2970 |def_oracle = 3376 |rec_oracle = 3566 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = God of Judgment's Rule |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, enormously boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts BB gauge each turn & damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 8 BC per turn & fills 5-8 BC when hit |bb = Thunderous Possibility |bbdescription = 32 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken and Spark damage considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns |bbnote = 10 BC instant fill, fills 5-8 BC when hit, fills 3-4 BC on Spark & 50% BB gauge fill rate boost |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 32 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 10 |bbdc = 32 |bbmultiplier = 450 |sbb = Worldless Evolution |sbbdescription = 35 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB gauge, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & damage taken and Spark damage considerably boost BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10 BC instant fill, 10 BC gradual fill, fills 5-8 BC when hit, fills 3-4 BC on Spark & 40% BC/HC drop rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 16 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |ubb = Phenomenon: Daltisk |ubbdescription = 37 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 5 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns, damage taken enormously boosts BB gauge for 5 turns & 75% damage reduction for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50 BC gradual fill, fills 50 BC & 600% BB Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 37 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 37 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Absolute Harmony |esitem = BB Gauge Sphere |esdescription = 40% boost to all parameters and hugely boosts BB gauge when damage dealt has exceeded certain amount when BB Gauge Type Sphere is equipped & boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 8 BC fill after dealing 5000 damage & 60% parameter boost |evofrom = 41036 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 60% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.6% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill2_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill3_cat = Special |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Activates at turn's end effects during turn's start instead (effects will not activate on the first turn in Arena/Colosseum) |omniskill3_3_sp = 20 |omniskill3_3_desc = Enhances SBB's BB gauge boost each turn effect |omniskill3_3_note = +2 BC gradual fill. Fills 12 BC total |omniskill3_4_sp = 35 |omniskill3_4_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_4_note = 450% BB Atk |omniskill3_5_sp = 35 |omniskill3_5_desc = Adds huge all elemental damage boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_5_note = 125% elemental damage |omniskill3_6_sp = 30 |omniskill3_6_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_6_note = 90% Atk to Def |omniskill3_7_sp = 30 |omniskill3_7_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill3_7_note = 90% Def to Atk |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Originators |addcatname = Daltisk2 }}